narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuki Akasuna
Tsuki Akasuna (赤砂月, Akasuna Tsuki) is a Rogue ninja from Tsukigakure and one of the few Akasuna who's still alive. He is the son of Kenneth and Tsukihi Akasuna, making him the first Demon/Angel child to be born on Tsukigakure. Tsuki is one of the stronges Genjutsu users of the world and is know across de vilages as The God of Illusion (Genjutus no Kami). When he was nothing but a child his father, a Demon who always wanted even more power, implanted the Sharingan Eyes on Tsuki, years before the Uchiha Clan massacre. After his sensei, Tokisaki Uchiha, betray the village, Tsuki gave up on his ANBU Captain title and became a member of the Akatsuki. History For centuries the Demons and the Angels fought in the "Pure World" to defend what they thought was the correct way of living. In one of these battles Kenneth Akasuna, a powerful Demon, met Tsukihi Ootsutsuki, a gorgeous Angel. No matter how much they tried to avoid, their love was enough for them to betray their masters and go live together as a "rogue couple". They restarted their lives in Tsukigakure when they had their first son, a Demon/Angel child that they named Tsuki Akasuna. Tsuki was a godd child, he always had a lot of friends because he always covered his "little" secret. He got the Gennin title when he was 11 years old, a pride on Tsukigakure. Tsuki was the strongest student of the entire academy, but his father chased for even more power, the power that he couldn't hold in his already old body. Before hell calls him back, Kenneth implanted the Sharigan on Tsuki as a "gift" for his Chūnin graduation at 11 years. Tsuki quickly mastered the usage of the Uchiha Eyes, as he had the Ootsutsuki blood on his veins and he was a apprentice of the legendary Tokisaki Uchiha. He unleashed the Mangekyou Sharingan power in the day of the betrayal. When he was 13 years old he fought to defend his village from the Konohagakure attack. Unfortunaly Tsukigakure failed miserable agains Konoha, so the Leaf Village took over the Village of the Moon. Tsuki and his mother were not killed in the attack, and after that the boy was named a ANBU by Third Hokage, becoming an ANBU capitain with only 15 years. On the day of the attack he fought his sensei, Tokisaki Uchiha, who was at Konoha's side. Toki almost killed him, not doing so because he was her favorite apprentice. After losing the fight against her Tsuki embraced the Uchiha curse, becoming a hateful person and feeding his Demon Self. He kept the Mangekyō Sharingan as a secret until the day of the Uchiha Clan massacre, where Tsuki stole another Mangekyō eye and fled from Konoha. He then met Orochimaru and used the Snake Sannin to bring back his light with the new Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Tsuki entered the Akatsuki and started to do missions alone because there was nobody to be his pair. He captured the 5 tails all by himself and spread the terrors of his power across de vilages, people called him the Shadow Prince, because of his shadow-based powers, mostly illusions. After 7 years on the organization he finally felt strong enough to fight against Tokisaki and make her pay for her betrayal. Upon reaching Konoha he got surprised by the presence not only from Toki, but from his brother, Kira Akasuna. Tsuki Akasuna VS Kira Akasuna